familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Columbia County, Arkansas
Columbia County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,552. The county seat is Magnolia. The county was formed on December 17, 1852, and was named for Christopher Columbus. It was an alcohol prohibition or dry county. However, the voters of Columbia County voted on November 4, 2014 to make it legal to buy, sell, and manufacture alcohol within the county. The county will no longer be dry. The Magnolia, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Columbia County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Columbia County is in South Arkansas. Columbia County, along with Union County, is home to the largest Bromine reserve in the United States. Dorcheat Bayou flows through Columbia County from its origin in Nevada County southward into Webster Parish, Louisiana, before emptying into Lake Bistineau. Adjacent counties * Nevada County (north) * Ouachita County (northeast) * Union County (east) * Claiborne Parish, Louisiana (southeast) * Webster Parish, Louisiana (south) * Lafayette County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 25,603 people, 9,981 households, and 6,747 families residing in the county. The population density was 33 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 11,566 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 62.08% White, 36.06% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.46% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 1.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,981 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.90% were married couples living together, 15.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 29.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 12.30% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 15.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 90.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,640, and the median income for a family was $36,271. Males had a median income of $31,313 versus $20,099 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,322. About 15.80% of families and 21.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.70% of those under age 18 and 20.00% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Major highways * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 371 * Highway 19 * Highway 98 * Highway 160 * Future Interstate 69 Airports Magnolia Municipal Airport is a public-use airport in Columbia County. It is owned by the city of Magnolia and located three nautical miles (6 km) southeast of its central business district. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective 11 February 2010. Communities Cities * Magnolia (county seat) Towns * Emerson * McNeil * Taylor * Waldo Unincorporated community * Atlanta * Big Creek * Brister * Bussey * Calhoun * Jefferson * Lamartine * Plainfield * Village * Walkerville * Welcome Townships * Emerson (Emerson) * McNeil (McNeil) * Magnolia (Magnolia) * Taylor (Taylor) * Village * Waldo (Waldo) See also * List of lakes in Columbia County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Columbia County, Arkansas References External links *Columbia County Sheriff's Office Category:Columbia County, Arkansas Category:1852 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1852